Quirks
by Cypher113
Summary: Oh, those idiosyncrasies... Drabbles of what Casey and Silas hate about each other.
1. Shoes

**Title: **Quirks

**Fandom: **Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing: **Casey/OC

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **N/A (Well, for the actual series anyway… Spoilers for my story 'Shnovak')

**Disclaimers: **I only own Mr. Shag, everyone else belongs to Dick…

**AN: **Well, I've had this idea buzzing around my head for quite some time, so I decided to publish the first chapter, and see how you all feel about this idea.

It's basically taking the idea of the idiosyncrasies that someone else has that drives you crazy. Casey and Silas are no different, and there are things that each of them do that drives the other up the wall.

So, let me know what you all think, if I should keep it or delete it. Also, they're supposed to be mad short ya know, drabbles? So don't expect anything too long.

XXX

Silas Shag still lived like he was a bachelor and Casey hated it.

Every day, she would come home to their apartment and his shoes would be all over the floor, unlike her's, which were neatly lined up, work shoes, sneakers, and slippers.

His on the other hand were scattered all over the place. When he got home from work, he would kick off his work shoes, each one landing about twenty feet away from the other; when he got in from a run, he would do the exact same thing. And the next morning, Casey would almost break her ankle on the minefield of shoes.

"Case!" Silas called from the kitchen. "Have you seen my left shoe?"

In their bedroom, Casey closed her eyes and inhaled. "Maybe it was the one that almost killed me last night in the living room!"

"Nope, that was one of my sneakers."

Casey would usually hint at how much she disliked his shoe habit, but she had never come right out and said it; today was the day Casey was going to give it to him straight.

She grabbed a pair of heels from her neat line of shoes, and walked into the kitchen.

"You know," she started. "Maybe if you had a place to put your shoes, you wouldn't have to look for them when you're trying to get ready in the morning…"

Silas didn't seem to hear her; he was too busy looking under the table for the missing shoe. "Huh?"

Casey rubbed her temples. "I said maybe you should designate some place to put your shoes, like me, so this," she waved her hand at Silas, who had now moved to the living room, and was checking under the couch, "Doesn't happen."

Silas glanced up at Casey, who was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed. "This doesn't happen every day."

Casey nodded. "Uh, yeah."

Silas checked under his armchair. "Found it!" He held up the shoe triumphantly.

Casey rolled her eyes. Silas put on the shoe, and walked up to his girlfriend. "My system works just fine." He drawled, grinning broadly.

Casey rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time; sometimes she didn't even know how she dealt with this man.

XXX

So, whatdya think? Review and let me know!


	2. Hair

"Hey, Silas?"

Silas' eyes were glued to the Saints game on TV. "Hang on, honey, I just want to see this field goal attempt…" He took a sip of the coffee he was drinking and held his breath. The kick, and it was… Good! Silas closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned towards Casey, taking another sip of the coffee. "Yes, bab-?" he almost choked on his drink at the sight of her.

Casey frowned, and crossed her arms. "You don't like it."

Silas' blue eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head. "N-no, it's… different…"

It was official, Casey Novak had a hair dye fetish. He had been dating her for just under two years, and her hair color had changed at least… five times.

Well, now it was six. And this time, instead of doing some shade of red, her hair was blonde. Bleach blonde.

He wished she would keep it that nice strawberry-blonde he liked so much, but nope, why would that ever be the case?

He had put up with it for a while, but blonde? Really?

Silas decided to draw the line.

"Different?" Her tone was one of disappointment.

"Well…" Silas bit his bottom lip. "Ya know, maybe it's a bit…"

Casey cocked an eyebrow. "A bit what?"

Silas' voice dropped and he said something that Casey missed.

"A bit what, Silas?"

Silas looked away. "A bit… much…"

Silas saw the switch flip; girlfriend to prosecutor, in the blink of an eye. "Oh, a bit much?"

"I like you better as a redhead." He could feel himself becoming a bit bolder.

"You're avoiding a question." She said bluntly. "How is it a bit much?"

"I just don't like it." He retorted.

Casey threw up her arms, and stormed out, muttering something that sounded a hell of a lot like '…not getting laid for a week…'

Silas leaned back and sighed. She was impossible to live with. Especially with her hair dye fetish… whatever the hell this was. He just hoped that it would turn back to its normal color soon.

XXX

I don't know if it was Diane Neal's doing or whatever, but Casey seems to dye her hair a different color every other episode.

If I was Silas, I'd find it a wee bit annoying as well…

Well, I won't be able to update for a little while, so review a lot, and when I'm able to update you all may or may not get _two_ chapters…

So please, my people, review! Even you, lurkers who I know are reading this!


	3. Sweat

When Silas couldn't sleep, he sometimes went out for midnight runs.

Casey was ok with that; it was even kind of sexy. What she was not ok with was how when he got back in, he would peel of his sweaty, nasty clothes, throw them in the corner of the room, and then crawl back into bed, passed out from exhaustion, usually throwing a sweaty limb or two over Casey's sleeping body.

Now, Casey usually wouldn't notice, until she woke up to the nasty, sweaty mass of flesh next to her.

After Casey woke up this is usually what would occur next:

"Silas-fucking-Shag! Wake the fuck up!"

Silas would wake up, roll over, and crack almost every joint in his body (another thing Casey found annoying and gross), and proceed to say "Sorry, babe… I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh no you are not!" Casey would stand up and block his way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

Silas would cock an eyebrow. "But you took one last night…"

"Yeah, but that was before you came in from your run and decided to get me all sweaty and gross!"

"Well, that's usually what happens when you go for a run!"

"No, you could have showered when you got home, and not have gotten me all nasty!"

"Come on Case!"

"No, don't you 'Case' me!" Casey would push past him. "This night running thing is getting ridiculous! You can't just come in from a run and use me as a sweat rag!"

"I didn't think I was…" Silas would rub his temples.

Casey would roll her eyes and stomp into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She would then press her ear to the door and heard him swearing in Italian.

_Well, it's his own fault._ Casey would reason. _He should have thought twice before he decided to get back in bed after his run, and get me all nasty._

Casey would pull off whatever shirt she had worn to bed that night, see how damp it was, and her hatred for Silas Shag would be rekindled, and would only be extinguished when he would hand her a steaming cup of coffee, kiss her, and tell her how sorry he was. Then and only then would he be back in her good graces.

XXX

Well, sorry I haven't had time to update in a few days… I hope you all enjoyed this one! Review and let me know what you think! And if you have any quirks that you think might apply to Silas and Casey, let me know as well!


	4. OCD

There was no nice way to say it; Casey was a neat freak, probably borderline OCD. She was always cleaning, always rearranging things, and it drove Silas crazy.

The days that she would rearrange their room, move his things around so only she could find them… Silas just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

Like right now; Casey had noticed that his side of the room was a bit messy and decided to organize and clean it up. For two hours.

"Casey!" Silas shouted into the kitchen where Casey was working on some paperwork. "I can't find my black cufflinks!"

"They should be on your dresser!"

"No, they were, but now they're not!"

"Oh, that's right, I moved them! Check in the third drawer!"

Silas opened the third drawer, which was usually home to his shirts; he frowned when he saw all of his ties instead, neatly laid out by color, and his all of his cufflinks were mixed up in a little basket. He picked up the basket and dumped them on the bed, the little pieces of metal clinking together.

Casey walked in as he was trying to pick through them. "What are you doing? I just put all those away!"

_Might as well come out and say it…_ "Casey this is starting to get ridiculous." Silas sighed.

"What, me putting all your cufflinks together?"

Silas rubbed his temples. "No, this cleaning thing."

"What cleaning thing?" Casey cocked an eyebrow.

"You clean and organize all the time." Silas motioned around the immaculate room. "I can never find anything, because you're always moving stuff around! Because it's so clean!"

Casey's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait. Let me get this straight; you don't like it when I clean up after you?"

"N-No!" Silas stammered. "It's just, organizing my ties by color? Moving my clothes around? C'mon Case, it's getting to be too much!"

Casey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, shaking her head.

Back in the room, Silas let out an exasperated sigh, and returned to the pile of cufflinks. Sure it was nice when she cleaned up, but only in moderation. Cufflinks in baskets and a drawer of rainbow ties? It was all too much for Silas. He lived by the motto 'organized chaos', because a little bit of chaos wasn't so bad. He just had to get Casey to see that.

XXX

I'm spoiling you rotten, posting two chapters in one day… Well, I guess it's making up for my lack of posting over the last few days.

Yeah, I know her desk is always a mess in the series, but so is mine and I'm a bit of a neat freak.

I mentioned how OCD she is in the 'Shoes' chapter, and how much she hates how Silas leaves his shoes lying around.

Still looking for more quirks… and reviews… thank you Ranowa for reviewing, you loyal follower, you :) So, I want at least three reviews, or no new chapter!


	5. Tapping

Silas was a musician. That, Casey thought, was sexy, really, really sexy. And she loved to listen to him play, whether it was guitar, piano, or whatever her could get his hands on at that moment in time.

But it was when he didn't have an instrument that drove Casey crazy. If he had a song stuck in his head, he would it drum with his fingers. He would start off with simple beat, and then it would get more complex; he would use both hands, tap out not one the drum parts, but also the guitar parts.

Sometimes it was nice. But that was only about… one percent of the time. The other ninety-nine, it made Casey want to claw her ears off.

The constant tapping, at the dinner table, on his desk when they were working, even in bed sometimes! It was all she could hear, and it had to stop.

Right now they were sitting in Casey's office, Casey behind her desk and Silas in the chair across from her; they were both reviewing case files.

It was silent… except for Silas' fingers drumming on the wooden armrest of his chair. It sounded a lot like… "All Along the Watchtower"? Maybe? Either way, it was starting to get on Casey's nerves.

"Can you stop that?"

Silas glanced up at her and the tapping stopped for a moment. "Stop what?"

"The tapping."

"But I thought you liked the Jimi Hendrix version?"

"That's not the point!" Casey held up the file she was reading. "I'm trying to work, and it's distracting me."

"I don't find it distracting."

Casey sighed. "_I_ find it distracting."

Silas shrugged. "Ok."

The room was quiet for a little bit. Then the drumming started again. This time it was "Love Reign O'er Me" by the Who.

"I can't do this." Casey closed her file.

Silas looked up. "What?" He sounded a bit annoyed; he probably didn't know he was doing it.

"You're doing it again."

"Wha-? Oh, the tapping." He took his hand off the armrest. "I'm sorry. I'll try to remember next time."

Casey gave him a small smile; she was glad that he was going to work on it, because the tapping was quite the turn-off.

XXX

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and give me any specific quirks that maybe you'd like to see…

I've decided that I'm going to start taking requests. PM me a request if you'd like to see something and I'll consider it :)


	6. Languages

Because her father had immigrated from the Czech Republic, Casey spoke fluent Czech. Czech was a Germanic language; Silas spoke French and Italian, both of them Romantic languages.

Casey knew he couldn't understand her when she switched languages, so sometimes when she was mad at him, she would call her mom, or one of her brothers to complain, and just so he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Like right now; they had gotten into a bit of a… spat, and now she was talking to her mom on the phone… in Czech.

"_Mami, on je takový blázen, já ani nevím, proč jsem dal s ním někdy!"_ He heard Casey say to her mother.

There was a pause. _"__Ne, on zapomněl na večeři... Znovu! On nebyl ani pracovat!__"_

Silas wasn't an eaves-dropper, but he hated it how she would talk in Czech so he couldn't defend himself.

Well, two could play at that game_. "__So che stai parlando di me, donna!" _He called to her in Italian.

"_Ne, mami, to byl on... mě pokoušel porazit vlastní hru, ten bastard... Dobře to nebude fungovat!"_Silas heard her spit back.

Silas may not have been able to speak Czech, but he did hear her call him a bastard. _"E __mi stai chiamando un bastardo..." _Silas called back to her.

"Maybeyou shouldn't have forgotten about our dinner plans then!" Casey yelled back to him, in English finally.

Silas stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Casey was standing, phone still held to her ear; her green eyes were narrowed at him.

"Casey, I'm sorry I forgot about dinner... Can you please forgive me, _mi_ _amore_?"

Casey glared at him, and then directed her next words to her mother over the phone. _"__Chce vědět, jestli mu měla odpustit." _Therewas a pause._ "Proč si ho, jestli ho máš tolik, mami!"_

There was another pause, and then Casey looked at him again. "Fine." Casey rolled her eyes. "You are forgiven... But you owe me dinner."

"Deal." Silas smiled. He was just happy that she was speaking to him in a lanugage that they both understood, because as sexy as it was when she lasped into Czech during sex, it wasn't very sexy when she yelled at him in Czech.

XXX

Oh hey there! Sorry I haven't updated for a little while, I couldn't really think of a good quirk for Casey… I need some more for her, as I have a bunch for Silas, but I am out for Casey, so please, if you have a quirk, I'd love to hear it

For this one, I don't speak Czech, at all, and only a little bit of Italian, so I used a Bing translator for the different languages.

So, as I said before, I am also taking requests now! If you have something you'd like me to write, PM me or whatever, and I'd be happy to look into it.

Now, review! Please! I do appreciate it!


	7. Sayings

Silas' accent had never bothered Casey; in fact, like most things about him, it was sexy to a degree. And since he had been up North for so long, it wasn't as thick as, oh say, Arthur Branch's.

But sometimes, his accent, coupled with some ridiculous Southern saying, drove her crazy sometimes.

Like the time he was trying to describe the new coffee pot Casey had bought. "Damn, Casey!" Silas growled, more to the coffee pot then to his girlfriend. "Some of the buttons on this thing are about as useful as a trapdoor on a canoe!"

Or, when he saw Casey in one of her new dresses. "Well, don't you look prettier than a glob of butter on a hot stack of wheat cakes!" Casey didn't even know what wheat cakes were.

When he described Elliot when he was pissed about something, he usually used the expression, "He's as mad as a mule chewin' on bumblebees!"

On Munch's coffee he would comment, "Damn, that coffee's strong enough to float an iron wedge!"

Or one of her "favorite" ones was when a jury quickly convicted a suspect; "That was faster than green grass through a goose!"

No one knew what he was talking about when he talked like that; except Branch, they had this Southern connection, a "Southern Brother" if you will.

But that didn't matter; Those sayings drove Casey crazy, and while he didn't use them all the time, when he it did it just made him sound so… unattractive.

"Well tie me to an anthill and fill my ears with jam!" Casey heard him exclaim, while looking over a file his supervisor down at Quantico had asked him to look at. "This son-of-a-bitch is more slippery then snot on a glass doorknob!"

Two in one thought? Casey couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, that's enough!"

"Yeah, I know, this guy's sick, can't wait to send my corrections to the profile, I think it'll really help them catch this guy…" He didn't even know he was doing it.

"No, I mean your… Silasisms!"

Silas looked up at her, thoroughly confused. "Silasisms?"

"You're ridiculous Southern sayings!"

"I though you liked my accent?"

"It's not your accent!" Casey rubbed her temples. "It's your sayings, like the anthill thing, or the snot one…"

"Oh." Silas frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, just… try to work on it."

Silas picked up his file and stalked away, saying something that sounded a lot like, "Sometimes I think she needs to take a long walk off a short pier…"

Casey could only roll her eyes; old habits died hard, especially in her Southern boy.

XXX

Well, I'm glad you all are enjoying this, and I won't get to publish anything for a few days, and I finished this chapter tonight, so I figured I post it… spoiling you all rotten…

So, if you want me to continue this, I'm going to need your ideas, because contrary to popular belief, I'm not a fountain of ideas. So, please, I do enjoy suggestions!

I'm also going to take requests for other story ideas, because once again, NOT A FOUNTAIN OF IDEAS!

So, thank you to all who have reviewed;EOsvu, Ranowa (this whole 'me knowing your life this' is not on purpose, I PROMISE!), SilvrBlade, and now Dove, thank you so much! Now, please, let me have lots of reviews for when I return!


	8. Colors

This one goes out to Dove in Love, as you my friend, gave me the idea for this one

XXX

Growing up in aristocratic New Orleans, Silas had learned to dress sharply at a young age. His usual attire was a black suit, either a white or black oxford shirt, and a colorful tie. Simple, yet elegant.

Casey's style of dress, on the other hand, was a bit more… eccentric, to say the least. The first day they met in the squad room, she had been wearing a light green power suit. While he didn't like her mainly because of the contempt microexpressions she was throwing around whenever she looked at him, the suit was a quite the turn off.

When they had started dating, Silas had tried to discretely tell her that maybe she should expand her wardrobe to more than just different shades of green and powder blue.

It had taken months and more than a few arguments to get her to part with most of the atrocious clothing out of her wardrobe, and get her to start wearing more… sophisticated looking clothing.

The problem when you wanted to kill an old habit, it died harder than John McClane.

Silas and Casey were at this private clothing store where Silas (and now Casey) got all of their clothes. Silas was examining a very nice pinstripe suit, when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

When Silas turned around to see who it was, he had to hold down the bile he could feel rising in his throat. Casey was standing there, smiling and holding a powder blue trench coat.

"C-Case…" He stuttered. "What is _that_?"

Casey frowned. "You don't like it."

Silas shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"Not explicitly…"

Silas sighed, knowing that she had him caught. "Well, it's just… I thought we talked about you know…"

Casey put her free hand on her hip. "No, I don't know."

"You know…" Silas shrugged. "It's that god-awful shade of blue! I thought we were going to expand your color pallet?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "I have been expanding my color pallet! I have lots of other colors in my wardrobe!"

"Yeah, but this," he motioned to the coat. "Is kind of… unnecessary. We can find a coat in maybe a charcoal grey, or maybe another color…"

"But I like this one!" Casey pouted, reminding Silas of a child begging a parent to let them get something they really wanted. "Silas please, I barely own anything in this color anymore, and it looks really good on me."

Silas opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'Nope, I hate that color on you' but he decided to hold his tongue, not wanting to fight with her in the store. "Fine," He waved his hand. "Whatever."

Casey smiled. "Thanks honey." She skipped off, looking like a little kid; Silas couldn't deny that he loved that look, but not as his expense.

XXX

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Well, Ranowa, I'm sorry if I was stereotyping in that last chapter; I'm from the North, and what little I know about the South comes from my friends from down South, and I have one friend from the deep south who talks just like that, stereotypical Southerner, and trust me we always laugh about it.

I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, unless I get a really good request for another quirk.

Like I said before, I'm now taking requests, so if you have something you want me to write, PM me or whatever and I'll see what I can do.

Now, review! Pretty please?


	9. Making Up

Casey rubbed her temples and tried to focus on the file in front of her. She and Silas were sitting on their bed, in their pajamas, looking over case files, trying to prepare for Casey's cross examination of the defendant tomorrow morning.

"He's a narcissistic psychopath…" Silas yawned. "He'll try to make the cross all about him, make the victim a footnote…" Silas tugged at the sweatshirt he was wearing. "It's a bit toasty in here…" He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, and tossed it aside.

Casey looked at him sharply. "Can you get that off the floor?"

Silas rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grabbed the sweatshirt off the floor and hooked it onto one of the bedposts. "Better?"

"Much." Casey returned to the file. "I've read the same sentence three times and I still don't know what it says…"

Silas closed his file. "I know you're nervous, but you know what you're doing…" He wrapped his long arms around her waist, and pulled her body close to his. "Let's just relax for a while…" He pressed soft kisses to her lips and jaw and Casey felt herself losing the will to fight him; she stopped returning his affection though, when she heard the crumpling of paper under them.

"Hey! Hey!" Casey wiggled out of his arms and tried to save her files. "You're crushing my papers!"

Silas let out an exasperated sigh, rolled over, and allowed her to clear the files off the bed. "You are so OCD, it's ridiculous."

"I don't like my files to be crinkly!" Casey snapped. "I would think you don't either."

"Unless I need to hand them in, I really don't care." Silas drawled, as he watched the redhead clean up the files.

"Maybe you should care." Casey said as she put the last of the files on her desk.

As soon as she was done, Silas pulled her back down and bit down on her pulse point. "Now," He growled. "Where were we?"

"Right here…" She kissed him on the lips. Their make-out session got more intense and Casey moved her mouth from his face to his neck, where her lips found his shirt collar. "This needs to go…" Casey growled as her hands found the hem and in one swift movement she pulled the shirt over his head, and threw it across the room.

Silas, who was nibbling on her ear, chuckled. "I thought you couldn't stand having clothes on the floor?"

"I can't, but I'll allow it for now…" Casey explained. "But I'll yell at you in the morning."

"Me? Why me?"

Casey ran her fingers down from his shoulders to his hands, which were currently playing with his waist band of her flannel pants. "That's why."

Sapphire met emerald, and Silas' signature lopsided grin spread across his face. "So, that's an invitation…?"

"You're the profiler…" Casey smiled. "Draw your own conclusions…"

XXX

Well, that's it for Quirks! I just kinda wanted to wrap it up and I'm sorry it wasn't a great chapter… But whatever.

Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read Quirks! If you could review one last time I'd really appreciate it :)

Lastly, I'm going to say, once again, I'm going to start taking requests, so if you have an idea that you'd like me to write about, just PM me or whatever.

Thanks again everybody!


End file.
